


Now it’s time

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: End of the World, Gen, but this is a bit more angsty, end of season 6, it's bittersweet, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Five minutes until the server resets. Until all their progress is undone, all their memories wiped.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Now it’s time

“Five minutes.”

Five minutes until the server resets. Until all their progress is undone, all their memories wiped.

The hermits have gathered together in the middle of the island. Spending their final moments together, as the big dysfunctional family that they are. One last bittersweet memory before they lose it all.

He knew that it was going to happen eventually. It always does. But they never know who makes it to the next world. Some people might get left behind, and they wouldn’t even know it. They wouldn’t remember them. Lost in the code forever.

Keralis holds tightly onto Bdubs. Ren sighs deeply as Doc brushes circles onto his back. Iskall, Grian, and Mumbo hug each other, and Cleo and Joe sit side by side, taking turns as they write onto a piece of paper.

Xisuma can see tears start to form in several hermits eyes. A few fall down behind his own helmet as well. He’s going to miss it all. He’s going to miss them. Everything they worked so hard to create together. All the friendships, the builds, the _community..._

They’d forget everything. He would, too. No one would remember a thing. But he knows that they’ll become friends again. They always do, he’s sure of it.

“Two minutes.”

Scar clenches his fists in Cub’s coat, and the older hermit envelops his business partner into a tight hug. X’s heartbeat starts to race. Stress and False link their arms together and TFC paces around nervously. Zedaph fidgets with the sleeves of his sweater, as Tango and Impulse try to ease the tension with a well-meant joke.

He knew that this day would come. The loss of everything. But that didn’t mean that all would be in vain. They might not know, but their experiences would carry over to the next world. The subconscious of their minds would guide them and bring them all back together.

“One minute.”

Xisuma doesn’t notice he’s been shaking until someone takes his hand in theirs. He looks up at the mirror image of himself, staring into his teary eyes behind the red visor.

“It’s going to be okay.” He says in his low voice.

“The next one will be even better than all of the previous worlds combined.”

Xisuma closes his eyes and nods. It will be. It will be great. They’re going to be okay.

The air is heavy. Any second now.

The world goes dark. 

He opens his eyes to a bright morning sun. Leaves rustle in a soft breeze, and behind him he can hear the buzzing of bees. He’s surrounded by around a dozen other people. One by one they wake up, all looking around with the same confusion on their faces.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a feeling lingers. These people... It’s like he’s known them for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to the next season..!
> 
> Keralis’ last episode really got me, yall. All their final episodes got me tearing up, but knowing that he was on the server until it’s very last moments… oh man. My heart...


End file.
